The Shield of Love
by Mangagirl4
Summary: What happens when one of Japans most powerful demons awakens after 500 years of slumber? And what about the young girl that he is supposed to keep from harm, and not only his own? Sessh/Rin Inu/Kag Miro/Sango Koga/Aya
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's the first chapter of Shield of Love. And it's also my first fanfic! Yay, anyways plz read and review. Tell me what you think about it so far. And do you think it needs something more or less?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own the plot.

It was early in the morning when a young maiden, no more than 16, entered the dark and humid warehouse. She had shoulder length brown hair, with soft yet fierce chocolate-colored eyes. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be in the academy with her friends waiting for classes to start. But how could she do that when she was investigating a mystery that had been plaguing her mind recently

There was a rumor going around the academy. It spoke of the being of this horrible monster living inside of the warehouse, saying that it devoured up anyone who dared enter its territory.

So here she was, going into that very warehouse that served as a storage place for the academy and hideout for the monster. It was just at the property boundary of the academy, where it met with the gates that prevented anyone from coming in or going out of the academy without permission and also separated the academy from the mansions on the other side.

Well as to why she was here…she wanted to find out if that rumor of the so called monster was true, or if it was just another prank made by the seniors to terrorize those younger than them. Unlucky for them she was one of those types of girls that always had to prove everyone wrong. She always had to get her way, and she was very much fearless.

She was walking slowly and cautiously, as to not to make a sound. She was looking around, trying to see if there was anything there. There had been a few cases, saying that some citizens had disappeared during the night. The police say that they have absolutely no idea where they could have gone, or how they could have disappeared all of a sudden without leaving a trace. The only thing that they knew for certain was that all those that disappeared seemed to pass by the academy, and its warehouse, to get to wherever their destination led them.

She was wondering if it had anything to do with the monster inside the warehouse…Well, one more thing to include to her list of adventures. And just a little hint: she had a VERY long list of adventures. Most of which had never been solved. Like the one about where her history teacher, Naraku-sensei, had come from and why he knew so much about Japanese history. Even of the things that weren't in the books, and let me tell you…they had very good books, because what else can you expect from one of the most rich academies in all Japan.

Well now she was walking up the stairs, to the second floor where the meat locker was. She was suddenly so very cold; she should have brought her sweater with her, but now it was too late. Right as she was turning a corner, she saw something that left her breathless….it was her brother the monk commonly known as Jun the Genius.

What was her brother doing here?!?! He was supposed to be on a very important mission far away. He wasn't supposed to be here for at least another couple months, and even if his mission was easy, he wouldn't be able to be back home just yet. And even if, for some reason he could, then he would have called her the minute he was back to Tokyo.

And wait…who was that person that her brother was talking to? More importantly, why were they talking in a place like this? And what exactly were they talking about?

A/N: The plot came to me in the form of a dream, weird I know , so im sorry if somethings don't seem clear or if u cant understand it. I know that if you woulda seen it the way I did in my dream, u woulda loved it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't think that my story would be good enough to get any reviews. I am so happy; I thank all of you who reviewed :) Here's the second chapter of The Shield of Love, just for you: enjoy! Btw, all the monks in my story have hair, like Miroku.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, only the plot

**Jun POV:**

I guess this isn't one of those places you would consider having a life or death conversation in…Come on, I'm in a school warehouse, and not just any school's warehouse. I'm at my younger sisters' school warehouse. If it would have been under different circumstances, then maybe I would have started laughing my ass of, but that wouldn't be appropriate right now.

At this moment in time, I am standing in front of a particularly strong demon. But he is not just any demon; he is the demon lord of the under world that was once-upon-a-time known as Setsomar, translation: Sesshomaru. He, in fact, was the 'Lord of the Western Underlands' back in his time. But that's just the thing, this isn't his time.

He is supposed to be instinct, dead, buried under the earth's crust, not standing in front of me as he is now. And he definitely not supposed to be at my sisters' school warehouse, it just doesn't make sense. But then again, I guess nothing in this world really make sense. It's just the way things are.

This all started when I walked into the Sacred Temple a month ago. It was when I was assigned this mission, for being one of the very best the temple had to offer…

_*Flashback*_

_I'm walking into the temple, curious of why I have been called in so suddenly. I am being led into the office of the abbot, the head monk. As I enter, I hear two individuals arguing._

"_You can't possibly be thinking of sending him, do you?!" I recognized that voice, it was Naoto! What was he doing talking to the abbot?_

"_Of course I do. Or do you have a better idea? If so then I would be glad to hear it, and if it's good enough then I'll be happy to reconsider." That voice belonged to __Kouhei__, the abbot. I wonder what they are arguing about…_

"_But Jun is not certified enough to be trusted on a mission of such importance. You should send me instead" What, they were talking about me? I entered at this moment, decided to find out what was going on._

"_What do you mean I'm not 'certified enough' for this mission? And what mission are you talking about?"_

"_Ah, Jun you have arrived, I am glad" As always Kouhei was calm, just as his name indicated (Kouhei means Peace and Calm)._

"_Yes Abbot, I am here. What is it that you and Naoto are talking about? What mission?"_

"_We are talking about a very important mission Jun, one that I have chosen you to fulfill. Come, I will explain. Naoto you are free to go now"_

"_But…"_

"_Now!"_

"_Yes Kouhei" With that, Naoto bowed and was gone, but not without giving me a glare which spoke of his jealousy over me, for being the head monks favorite. I ignored it, and proceeded to follow Kouhei as he explained the details of the mission to me…_

_*End Flashback*_

That is why I am now talking with Setsomar. As it turns out, he has been feasting on humans, and that is where the rumors of the 'Monster of the Warehouse' began. But as long as no one else enters the warehouse, they can keep in believing in the monster. At that thought, I looked around at my surroundings. What I saw was atrocious; there were the dead bodies of the humans slaughtered everywhere, they were what was used to feed the hunger of the powerful demon lord.

I turned back to him, and restarted the 'conversation' again.

"What is it that you are doing here? How is it possible that you are still alive after all these years?!"

"Simple human, you have no right to ask me questions. But seeing as this is the last day of your life, I will be generous. I do not know exactly why I am here either, but I must tell you something, seeing as you are as ignorant as you will soon be dead. Demons do not die, or at least not of age anyway."

"Yes I know that, but isn't it said that you were defeated by your brother 500 years ago? If so, then how are you still alive?"

A menacing growl was heard, but I paid it no mind. "Yes, I was defeated…But it seems now that I have been summoned once again."

"Do you know by whom? Or why you have awakened?"

"I am not so sorry to say that I have not had contact with the imbecile that has awakened me from my death bed. Because if I had, I can assure you that he would be dead by now, just as that young girl and you will be soon."

"Young girl, what young girl? Who are you talking about?" I turned around, and it's little to say that I was surprised to find my little sister, Rin, there. She was just standing there, watching me and the demon. And, for some reason, she wasn't scared of the powerful aura that was radiating off of him…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again :) and as you can see, I'm updating like crazy, mostly since I'm a fast typer. So here's chapter 3, hope u like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own the plot

**Rin POV:**

I just stood there, listening to my brother and the strange man talk. Well…I'm not sure you can call him a man, since I clearly heard him to be referred as a demon. I was shocked at the enormous amount of dark energy radiating off of him. But I wasn't scared. For one, I knew I was safe with Jun there, because he would never let anything happen to me. Second, I had this feeling deep inside my chest saying that nothing bad was going to happen, that everything was going to be alright. I wasn't even affected by all the corpses surrounding the area, though I was guessing those were the people who went missing a couple days ago.

The only thing I did feel was a little embarrassment when my brother saw me there, eavesdropping on his conversation with the demon, Setsomar. As he started walking to me, he asked me, "Rin, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the academy with your friends?"

I couldn't help but feel a little angry, mostly because he himself wasn't supposed to be here…was he? "And aren't you supposed to be on a mission somewhere far away?" I also couldn't help the sarcasm in my voice.

When I said that, I immediately regretted it. My brother's face twisted with shame and sadness, from lying to me I guess. "I'm sorry Jun; I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just that I was surprised you were here and didn't tell me."

"Its ok and you are right to talk to me like that. I was here in Tokyo the whole time, and I lied to you. But please understand, it was part of my mission, I couldn't do anything about it." I suppose that was reason enough to lie, since my brother took his missions seriously. He followed all the rules to the letter.

"I understand, but what does your mission have to do with that guy?" As I said that, _that guy _turned to me with what I guess was supposed to be a menacing growl. But it looked rather cute if you ask me.

"Young girl, do you wish to die so young?"

"Well, actually no since I have much I have to fulfill. But if I heard right, weren't you planning on killing me the second I stepped foot into this warehouse?" I smirked at his reaction, it was priceless.

"You insolent child! How dare you talk to me that way?!"

"Excuse me, but I can talk to you however I want to. And you can't do anything about it."

At this, said guy launched himself at me, ready to kill me…but before he got to me, my brother performed a sort of spell. It stopped the demon Setsomar right as he was about to slice my throat. I was not in the least bit scared, because I saw my brother doing the hand signs while I was arguing with the demon.

I'm not sure of what type of spell my brother cast, but I was just glad he cast it at the time he did. I didn't move an inch, for 'safety' reasons.

"Thanks Jun, I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled warmly at him, not caring that there was a very pissed off demon right in front of me.

"Hmmm, I don't know, get yourself killed maybe?" He raised his eyebrow, but that only made me giggle at his attempts to seem mature. But we soon turned to Setsomar, realizing we had completely forgotten him until he had resumed talking.

"What have you done to me you bastard?!?! Why can't I move?!?!" I started glaring at him when he called my brother a bastard, only I was allowed to do that!

"Actually Setsomar, you CAN move. You just can't move when it's to attack my little sister. That is the after effect of my spell. In other words, it's a protection spell, restraining you from doing harm to her and those dear to her."

"You actually think that this will be able to restrain me? You must be dumber than I thought." He started lunging at me again, only to be stopped again. This was actually very funny to me, well that is until I saw something in the shadows of the walls behind him. That was when I let a glass shattering scream erupt from my mouth.

My brother and Setsomar started looking at me if I was crazy, but then a smirked played a cross Setsomar's face. "I see now that you know what type of danger you are in, wench."

Instead of answering him, I pointed to the wall across from me…And then I quickly turned away, it was just too disturbing! But both Setsomar as Jun turned theirs to see what I was so afraid of. And there they saw it…it was a lizard, a very big, humongous (it was only like a foot long, maybe smaller) with bloody red eyes. Once they saw this...well you can say they reacted differently. Jun started cracking up, while Setsomar looked indignantly at me.

"You are more scared of an insignificant little lizard, than the almighty Lord Setsomar?! How can this be?" His face showed pure curiosity, I'm guessing because something like this has never happened to him before.

"What are you talking about? How can you not be scared of it?! It's just so ugly and disgusting!" After my little 'moment' Setsomar was released of his position, since he didn't feel like killing me anymore. And he turned to my brother, "I suppose that this little curse of yours is not really that important. I will just go to another location, make it my territory, and feast there." With that he turned, as if to leave, but then my brother's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Did I mention that you not only cannot do harm to my sister, but you cannot leave her either?" At this both Setsomar and I turned our heads to each other, and then to Jun.

"What?!?!" Both I and Setsomar screamed in unison.

"You can't do this to me! I do not wish to be stuck with this annoying girl for the rest of her life! I demand that you undo the spell this instant!"

"Sorry no can do, what is done is done. And there is no going back now." Then, he started walking away, but before he left he told me this; "You may not know what is happening, or what is going to happen. But I assure you that you will thank me in the future. See you later"

"Jun don't go!" But it was too late, he was already gone.

I turned to face Setsomar, who in turn was looming at me. "What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"How am I supposed to know? You sure are an idiot for a girl your age."

"Humph! Anyways, since we will be spending the rest of our time together, we might as well get along, right?"

"We might as well. As you already know, I am Setsomar, the demon lord of the under world. You may refer to me as Sesshomaru."

"Ok _Sesshomaru_, you can call me Rin."

After standing there for a couple of minutes in silence, we exited the building. And through out the walk out, I was wondering what I was going to do with Sesshomaru, since he was not able to leave my side. I put my hands into my sweater pocket, because I was still a little cold. That was when I found a note from Jun saying:

'_Dear little Rin, _

_Sorry for not being able to tell you anything, but just know it's for your own good._

_I know you are probably wondering what you are going to do with the demon lord._

_Well, don't worry because I have already enrolled him into the school._

_His name from now on will be Sesshomaru Takahashi, just like Inuyasha, your friend._

_He will be attending all of your classes and he will live in your dorm; along with Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga._

_His room will be the room next to Inuyasha's, and on the bed is his new school uniform, along with various other things._

_Don't worry, he is a fast learner so you won't need to worry about teaching him anything, just make sure to get him dressed into the uniform and get to school._

_Love You,_

_Your Dear Brother Jun'_

I inwardly sighed, only to find out that it wasn't inwardly at all and that Sesshomaru had heard. He had a face on that was saying 'what the hell is wrong with her', so I showed him the note from my brother and set off toward my private dorm. When we got there I took him to his new room and told him to get dressed quickly because we were already so late to class. And that is how my day came to a start, but definitely not to an end.

Ok, I never thought that this chapter would turn out as long as it did...but there is nothing I can do about it right? Anyways hope u liked it and remember: R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long updating, my computer was having problems, but it's ok now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character, only the plot

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

Why does it always have to be me? First, that stupid younger brother of mine kills me. Second, after 500 years have passed, some idiot decides to summon me back from the dead, and he doesn't even show his face. Did I mention that I also got myself bound to some idiot girl, who seems oblivious to the danger she is in just by being near me. Well, dangers she _would _be in, since I can't seem to hurt her. But that's not the worst so far, it seems that the future is here only to taunt me. Why you ask? Because it seems that in the academy the girl attends, there is some guy named Inuyasha. Of course it can't be my brother, the idiotic half-demon, but still it irritates me to even know that there is someone out there with his name.

I just wish that the girl wouldn't have shown me that stupid note, because then I wouldn't be so nervous all of a sudden…Wait did I just say I was nervous? Na, it can't be; the great demon Sesshomaru doesn't get nervous. It just isn't according to nature, it's like saying Inuyasha's better than me. Everyone knows it just isn't possible.

But anyways, back to my now sucky existence. Not only do I have to stay with the girl, I think her name was Rin, but it looks like I have to go to school with her. I haven't gone to school in centuries, and when I did go it was in hell. Literally, I mean there were demons following my every moves, and not all of them were female. Now I have to put up with this all over again, but this time there are mortals involved, and everyone knows how annoying they can get.

So I find myself getting dressed in what I suppose is my new room, putting on my new 'school uniform'. I feel like just ripping it to shreds, but I don't feel like listening to the girl complain, so I have to hold back my sudden urges. But I do have to say this: the uniform suits me quite well, especially the blue. It compliments my muscles _very_ nicely, if I say so myself….

**Rin POV:**

Oh god no! My friends are gonna kill me!!! I am so late, and what's worse it's because of _this _guy. I think he enjoys my suffering, no seriously, I think so. He's spent almost 15 minutes looking at himself in the mirror, checking himself out! I don't know if it can get any worse, I just hope it doesn't because I'm not up for it. Oh, look he's finally ready to go. I mean come on, he's not _that _hot, and he thinks he's _all_ that.

I just can't stand that type of guy, the one that thinks girls will fall for him at a glance. Its just pure arrogance I tell you. So yea, here I am walking with Mr. Arrogant to the office of the academy. I wasn't too sure of what to expect, since it seems my brother has enrolled him into my school and put him into all of my classes. Well at least that solves the problem of explaining to the principal that I was suddenly forced to hang out with a demon from 500 years in the past. I mean, yea our school has demons of different types, but not one as dangerous as him.

He eats raw people for crying out loud! But I think that's mostly due to the fact he was killed in the time where all but a few demons were cannibals. So it doesn't seem like I can blame him for that, I just hope that he understands that instead of eating people he'll have to eat hamburgers and pizza. But who can complain with that?

Anyways, after getting everything settled at the office, we headed to homeroom. It didn't really help any that the class was history with Naraku-sensei, who didn't seem to have a liking for anybody. He was probably gonna give us a pop quiz today, like every other day, big surprise! I don't know if it's just me or does this guy look….nervous? It can't be, he's to arrogant to be nervous. It's probably just my imagination running wild again.

Well, we finally made it into class and the first thing I see is my friends near the door. And by the looks of it, they weren't happy. The first thing out of their mouths was:

"Who the hell is this guy?" It was as if they didn't care about _me_, only about the guy with me. But I answered the either way, if not it was going to be much worse.

"He's a demon my brother forced me to spending time with. It's all his fault I'm late, so if you're gonna yell at someone it better be him not me."

Next thing I knew I was being dragged into my seat by Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. It seems that all they wanted to know was if he was my boyfriend, if I wasn't gonna date him, or if he was single. All the while, I didn't notice that back at the door, where Sesshomaru still was, both him and Inuyasha were glaring at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

**Sesshomaru POV**

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. You've gotta be kidding me right?!! This can't be real; how the hell was this possible?! Wasn't he supposed to be dead or something?! Why does he show up here and now of all places? It's gotta be a nightmare; Inuyasha isn't standing right in front of me. Why the hell is he here? He's probably here to haunt me, to make fun of me for being tied to Rin. I can't stand it any more, I've gotta ask him.

"Why the hell are you here Inuyasha, why is it that you're always where I am?"

"What?! You mean why are _you_ always where I am, right. Cuz as far as I can tell, you just got here, or am I wrong?"

Well at least I know that he has a brain after all these years. But still why is all happening? Ugh I can't stand being in the same room as him, and oh great everyone's looking at us! This is just wonderful, the perfect start to a perfect day.

"Whatever, I don't care."

Hmm, maybe this isn't as bad as I thought. I mean, maybe Inuyasha could even help me get rid of this stupid bond. Either way it didn't matter anymore because a weird creepy guy came in at that moment, the teacher probably, and told us to sit down. But before I could go to where Rin was, there was a seat next to her and that's the only reason why!, the guy Naraku I would find out later put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me. He then began introducing me to the rest of the class, most of which were making lovey-dovey eyes me.

"Quiet down class. It seems we have a new student here, Sesshomaru. It also seems that he's Inuyasha's brother." Insert a random and oh so very creepy smile. "Now Sesshomaru, do us the _pleasure _to introduce yourself further."

"....."

"Well go on, no need to be shy."

"I'd rather not. Besides they know all that they need to."

"Very well then, you may take a seat next to Rin."

**Rin POV**

Was it just my imagination, or was Naraku-sensei acting _nice _to Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru was walking towards me, I saw him make a disgusted face. I guess it wasn't just my imagination after all. As he sat next to me, Naraku-sensei started taking a stack of papers from a cabinet in his desk. I can't believe that even though we have a new student in the class he's willing to give us a pop quiz. No scratch that, I actually do believe it. The papers soon came down the row and I passed it back to Ayame, who was the last one on my row. As I looked st yet another quiz, I realized that we had never learned any of this. Sure we always get pop quizzes, but Naraku-sensei was humane enough to do it on something we already learned. I looked around the class and noticed that everyone besides Sesshomaru, and maybe Inuyasha, were having trouble answering. A couple minutes later, Sesshomaru flipped over his test and put down his pencil....Wait, where did he get the pencil from? Probably from one of the many fangirls around him.

As I tried to guess as educatedly as possible, Naraku-sensei called time and said to put all our materials down. Oh well, 5 out of 50 was good enough for me. We passed up our quizzes and then I turned around to ask Ayame and the others how they did.

"Dude, it was so hard! I was only able to do 2 of them!"

"Wow Ayame, not even 3?"

"Oh shut up Sango, how many did you do?"

"Well I did 5." Insert Sango's grin here.

"Yea me too, you Rin?"

"I have 5 too.....wow Ayame, 2 really?"

"Oh shut up all of you"

This is where the rest of us start laughing, effectively getting the attention of Naraku-sensei. "Quiet over there!" "Yes sensei" came our reply. As Naraku turned his back on us to start grading our quizzes, the boys all turned towards us, excluding Sesshomaru of course. Miroku, the pervert as we call him, asked what was so funny. When we finished telling him about Ayame's embarrassing failure, he then turned around to face Koga, a wolf demon just like Ayame, and started teasing him about it.

"Did you hear that Koga? Your girlfriends only got 2 right!!! Out of 50!!! God this is just to precious, oh someone save me, I'm going to faint!"

"Well I hope you do, and Ayame isn't my girlfriend! And what about you anyways, with _Sango_?"

"Both of you just shut up already! No one's bf and gf here, so just shut up about it already!"

"Go Kagome!!! Girl power!!!"

"You guys shut up too. Look you're making her red!"

"Geez Inuyasha, are you that retarded?" And the demon king speaks!

"Shut the fu-"

"No cursing!!! Inuyasha, SIT!!!" And down he goes, again. This wasn't left unnoticed by Naraku, as he looked up and motioned for us _all _to go to his desk, also including Sesshomaru.

"How many times have I told you not to do that in my class? Hmm, I'm just curious, how many?"

"......."

" I'll take that as many. Now, I've been generous with you all in the past, but seeing as you even involved our new student, you must all serve detention today."

"But but, please Naraku-sensei not today! We were planning on going shopping today!"

"I'm so very sorry Ayame but it seems that your little shopping spree has to be postponed until later."

"Yea Ayame, let's just leave it until later. Besides we'll get suspended if we don't serve it."

"Very well said Kagome. Now all of you go to the teachers lounge for the remainder of the day, I will tell all your teachers the reason for your absence."

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good, now go and I'll see _all _of you later"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, probably never will

* * *

"Ugh!!! Can't believe we have to stay in this room!!! I wanted to go shopping too", complained Ayame, looking around the detention room boredly.

"Oh come on Ayame, it's not _that _bad. I mean, look at the bright side, we don't have to go to our other classes today", said Sango.

"True, true. It is a good thing; I didn't do the homework for next class…So yea, in a way, this isn't a bad thing."

"Yea, for you two. I actually did my homework like the responsible girl I am."

"Stop complaining little Miss Smarty Pants, you know you didn't want to go to next class."

"You're right about that Sango…but I didn't want to have detention with the creep either!" shot back Rin.

"Will both of you just BE QUIET!" yelled out a pissed off Kagome. Now as everyone started to process what happened, a couple things were going through everyone's mind. Most of those things were on what was whose fault and how screwed their lives were. Others, like a certain lecher, was thinking about how cute an annoyed Sango was, but then again, to him Sango was cute always. Not like he'd ever admit that outside his mind…

Anyways, once again everyone started doing their own thing like looking around the room. Two people though decided to have a glaring contest, trying to figure the other's weakness. This continued for about…hmmm let's say 10 minutes before they all got extremely bored again. Now it was Rin's turn to do the complaining when she suddenly started yelling out obscenities and going on a mental breakdown. This then started a chain reaction where the girls suddenly and without warning went to one side of the room, and the guys were left dumb-founded on the other. The guys' still clueless of what was happening around them, were taken by surprise when the girls stated throwing sharp, pointy, and very random items at the boys general direction.

"Dude!!! What the hell!!! Why are we being bombarded with PRFOs?" Inuyasha then snapped the boys out of their daze, well except Sesshomaru who was in a corner enjoying the show. And of the boys, Koga was the only one who voiced out his question when he asked, "PRFOs? What is that?"

"PRFO stands for Pointy, Random, and Flying Objects. Sheesh how could you not know – DUCK!!!"

"Duck? What the-!!!"

"Hehe, he warned you dude." (*insert Miroku's teasing smile*) "Now here grab my hand…."

On the girls' side of the makeshift battlefield though, the girls were having a blast. I mean come on, who knew that throwing sharp, pointy objects at unsuspecting people, who deserved it by the way, could be so much fun.

"Come on Kagome, let's rest! My arm's getting tired of beating the guys to a pulp with nothing but staplers and tape dispensers."

"Yea, I guess you're right Rin. Come on, let's go call break…seems the guys need the rest."

With this, the girls walked up to the imaginary boundary they had set and started grinning sheepishly at the guys.

"Are you guys ok? Need any medical attention for head trauma or something like that?"

"Head trauma? Of course I'd get head trauma with you crazy girls throwing things at us without warning!"

"What are you talking about? All's fair in love and war!"

"Ayame, what are you talking about? There is no war, and unless someone here is in a fight over love, that saying doesn't apply."

"Oh come on Koga, lighten up! We were just having fun!"

"And revenge. Never forget about the revenge."

"Yea, that too."

"Huh…who knew the women of this time and age are so violent and so much stronger and smarter than the men," stated Sesshomaru.

"What?!?! No they aren't!!! We were just caught by surprise!!!"

"So now you're insulting us Inuyasha?"

"What? Ummm…no? I mean….-"

"Oh shut it, Inu. Now, sit!" And then you could hear the unmistakeable sound of a certain dog boy plummeting into the earth, more like cement, head first.

"See, stronger and smarter. Such a disgrace of having you as a brother, Inuyasha, being beaten by weak little mortal girls by nothing more than just words." Remarked Sesshomaru.

"Wait a minute….are you calling us weak? Sango…is he calling us weak?"

"Apparently so Rin. Apparently so."

"Hmm, yes I just called you weak. That is what you are is it not? Even if you beat my brother, it means nothing of your strength or intelligence. It merely brings his down even lower."

"Umm, how can I put this delicately? Well ot seems like I can't so I'm just going to say it right out, ok? WE ARE NOT WAEK LITTLE GIRLS!!! YOU OLD SELF OBSSESSED JERK!!!!!"

* * *

………………………………………..

…………………………………

…………………………

………………….

……………

.………

..….

….

Silence….That was all could be heard throughout the room. Not anyone dared breath, for shock had made any and all actions impossible to accomplish.

……………….

They blinked, and then they heard something…. That something was a someone. That someone was a male. A demon male; who was digging himself out of the crater-like hole he created when his face made contact with the floor. Then everything started to stir, they started breathing. Some were even looking between the two who had caused this sudden uneasiness. But when they turned, all they saw was two individuals staring at each other head on. Each lost in their own universe, unaware of what was around them.

'_Did she just-', _he thought.

'_Did I just-', _she thought.

'_Whoa_…_never thought that would happen.', _they both thought.

Before they finished gathering their thoughts, the bell announcing lunch had come, rang. At that same moment, Naraku-sensei came walking into the room. Somehow it seemed that he couldn't get any more upset than he was. Then a light bulb turned on in their head; the room. The room was a mess, supplies were strewn around the room and there was a decent sized hole on one side of the class. Naraku, who was visibly peeved, broke the silence in the room with his next words.

"Go. To. Lunch."

After those 3 words were said, he left the room, taking with him the unease in the air and finally letting them recover all their senses.

"I..I guess we go to lunch?", said Rin.

"Hn." Responded Sesshomaru.

"….." came everyone else's reply.

And with that, they all left the room, silently agreeing on cleaning it when they got back from lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing it for the use of this story

* * *

After exiting from the teachers' lounge, the gang headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Along the way, they were pointing out random things to Sesshomaru so he could get a feel of the school. As they were nearing the cafeteria though, Kagome suddenly came to a stop. This in turn caused Rin and Sango to bump into her.

"Kag? What's wrong, why'd you stop?" asked Sango as she recovered from the shock.

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I just remembered that we left our bentos in class."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about them. Let's go get them. Hey guys, why don't you all go ahead, get your lunch and save us a table?" said Sango.

"Alright, sure but make sure you hurry up. We don't wanna wait forever. Though for you Sango I just might," said Miroku as he winked playfully at a somewhat blushing Sango.

"Shut up and go!" yelled Sango, still blushing.

The guys then left, with Miroku chuckling softly at Sango, before disappearing behind a corner. After they couldn't see the boys, they turned around heading for their class. Along the way Ayame started talking to pass the time.

"So…Sango what's up with you and Miroku recently?" teased Ayame, nudging Sango with her elbow.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on. But can you believe him! Saying such corny stuff to me."

"Actually I find it kinda cute. Don't you Rin?"

"Yea I do, Kagome. I'd find it very sweet if a guy said that to me."

"Can we stop talking about this please!" said Sango.

"Ok fine. Why don't we talk about Naraku-sensei? I mean didn't you see his face back there? He was about ready to blow," said Ayame.

"For real! I seriously hope he isn't in the room. It'd be really awkward if he was," agreed Sango.

"Who knew he could get so red? And what's worse is that he'll probably take his anger out on us during detention after school," stated Kagome. The other three then groaned at the thought of what was gonna happen during their detention with Naraku.

"Like today could get any worse for me. First I get stuck with Sesshomaru, and now I have detention with Naraku. Today's soo not my day," complained Rin.

"It can't be _that_ bad, can it? I mean he's pretty hot, so I wouldn't be complaining."

"Shut it Ayame! And what happened to your crush on Koga, huh? You shouldn't be checking out other guys," taunted Rin.

"W-what crush? I don't have a crush, and especially not on Koga," defended Ayame.

"Right~!" cheered the other three, smiling at each other over their friends' denial.

"BTW Rin, what's the deal with Sesshomaru? I mean, you already told us Jun is forcing you to spend time with him. But why, he usually wouldn't do this and especially not to you," asked Kagome.

"I'll tell you guys later, since we are already here. Let's just get our stuff and get out. Besides the boys probably got their lunch already and are probably waiting for us."

"Fine but promise you'll tell!"

"Ok Ayame, I promise. Now let's go."

"Took you girls long enough, didn't it? How long does it take to get a lunchbox?" said Inuyasha as he signaled the girls to go over to the table. "Whatever Inu. Be happy we didn't decide to go to the bathroom on the way here," said Kagome as she and the others sat down. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Miroku, who in turn then scooted to the end of the bench. Ayame sat across from Kagome next to Koga, with Rin next to her and Sesshomaru at Rin's side (the order is on one side M, S, K, I & the other side is S, R, A, K). That only left one place for Sango to sit, and both she and Miroku realized this. It caused Miroku to smile at her, while Sango held down the urge to punch his lights out for being so damn annoying.

"Why don't you sit my dear Sango? There's a space right next to me," said Miroku, while patting to the empty spot between him and Kagome. Reluctantly Sango did as she was told, but she tried to get as much space in between her and Miroku. After an awkward yet amused silence, the rest of the gang started eating their lunch. The boys' lunch consisted of pizza, fries, and any choice drink. Since the girls took turns making each others lunches, Kagome made them omelets and little sushi rolls to match their specific tastes. After a while Ayame started getting thirsty and went to go buy some soda from the vending machine, and Sango accompanied her, trying to stay from Miroku. While they were gone Kagome started chatting with Rin about what it was that she had wanted to buy today at the mall, that is before they got the detention.

"Did you see the shirt on the display window? That's the one I wanted to get, but in a different color," said Kagome.

"The one with the flowers on it? It'd look cute on you, but I personally liked the orange one with the green circles all over."

"Yea that one's nice too, but not my style. So since our shopping spree was canceled for today, when should we go?"

"Well, since today's Thursday, how about Saturday? We can ask Sango and Ayame what they think when they get back."

"Ask us what Rin?" asked Ayame as she and Sango sat back down.

"Me and Kagome were talking about going shopping on Saturday. What do you guys think?"

"It's fine by me, what about you Ayame?" said Sango as she turned to look at Ayame.

"I'm totally up for it. There's this place I've been wanting to go to," said Ayame as they then started talking about the details for Saturday. Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, meaning that they had to go back to the ruined room and wait for Naraku to give them their punishment.

* * *

Had wanted to end the detention thing here but…..it woulda been to long for my tastes I guess?


End file.
